Edward's surprise- Be my Princess fanfiction
by ILoveKittyCats
Summary: Scarlett is lost because Edward finally gets a day off and she wants to surprise him.


Here is my second fan fiction. It took me so long because I wasn't sure what to write so if anyone has ideas let me know :)

Be my Princess

My husband Edward has been working late so I decided that I was going to do something nice for him. "oh my this is a nice suit" I stood there admiring what wonderful clothing this store had.

"Ma'am, may i help you with something" I heard someone call out to me.

I quickly turned around "I t-think I do" there was this man standing inches away from me just smiling. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

He chuckled "I didn't mean to startle such a beautiful lady"

"its fine but may I ask you a question?" I asked

"you may ask whatever you like" he smiled so I felt at ease to ask him.

"well my husband has been working very hard and I wanted to surprise him with something. The only problem is I don't know what to get him"

He put his hand on his chin "maybe a new suit would not be very much interest to your husband"

"what do you mean exactly?" I said as I put my hair behind my ear

"madam, if he is always busy maybe he would like to see you" he spoke while taking out a card "here this is my personal card. I would be glad to help you anytime" he gave me a calm smile

"I will call you soon his day off is on Saturday so I have a full week. Thanks so much sir" I shook his hand

"call me Christian" he smiled

"I'm Scarlett" we continued to talk and I left.

"I wonder what he would like. Maybe a date" i was soon kicked out of my thoughts by two strong arms that wrapped around my waist. "there you are my princess" he whispered in my ear "I've been so lonely without you Scarlett" I giggled "I'm sorry I wont be leaving any time soon"

"what were you doing today my princess?" He asked. I tried to think of something fast but nothing was coming to mind.

"umm I was looking f-for a book" I smiled back at Edward. He chuckled.

"you are so cute Scarlett" he kissed my forehead. He then started to walk out the room.

"where are you going Edward" I called out to him.

"to finish working. I wanted to take a quick break to see you" he turned and spoke to me. My eyes went to the floor "Scarlett don't worry I will be home soon" he walked towards me and lifted up my chin. "Scarlett, I would love to be with you but I'm busy" before I could speak I felt his warm lips press against mine. I pushed against him and I could feel his hands going to my lower back. Then suddenly I felt the cold air again. "see you soon my love"

After that day I was going out with Christian so we could find something perfect for Edward since there was only one day left til he was off.

"I don't think there is anything nice for him" I was disappointed

"Scarlett, maybe he would like to stay home on his day off" he looked at me and smiled

"and do what?" I looked at him as we were walking

"well get a new dress or do a new hairstyle and cook him something yourself" Christian said

I put my hand on my cheek "that doesn't seem like a bad idea. He did..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I slipped but Christian pulled me up

"be careful out here mrs. Levaincois" he said "oh thank you" I tried to let go of him to continue walking but my ankle started to hurt and I fell again. Christian caught me. "m-my ankle. It hurts" I looked down at it. "you might have sprained it, miss. Lets get you to the doctor"

It was the day that Edward was off and I wanted everyone to keep him busy because I was making his dinner. I was slow because of my ankle but I managed to make his dinner and set everything in place. As soon as I put down the last plate I went upstairs to get Edward. I opened the door and I saw him writing something "what are you doing its your day off Edward" I giggled and he turned around. I was wearing a new outfit and put my hair up in a bun. "S-Scarlett you look beautiful" I smiled but it didnt last long because Edward looked upset about something. "Edward are you okay" I walked towards him "Scarlett, yesterday why were you with that man?". I hesitated a little but he started to speak before I had a chance to say anything. "is that man the reason you lied to me the first time when i asked you where you were?". "Edward, that man was just helping me with something" I said to him. "why were you hugging him?" He spoke but didnt look at me. "I fell and he caught me... Edward I met that man in the beginning of the week. He saw me in his store and I asked him to help me with a surprise for you...what you saw yesterday was him being nice". He looked at my ankle "did you hurt yourself?" he stood up out of his chair. "yes but Edward I'm so sorry...I would never leave you. I-love you" my eyes began to tear up just thinking that I hurt him so much. He kissed me and I fell onto his bed "Edward my ankle". "I will be careful my princess" he said in a soft voice. He started to kiss me again and I felt his hand on my zipper. As much as I wanted this to happen I had to stop "Mmm E-Edward...dinner is ready" I started to blush. "oh, well let us go and eat so we can finish this without any interruptions" he smirked "I love you Edward" and I smiled.


End file.
